


authority

by storiesfortravellers



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Undercover as a Couple, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: While undercover, Street has the bright idea to pretend that he and Hondo are a married couple.Hondo decides to go with it, and figures out some things about Street.A treat for dirty_diana, for the prompts: friends to lovers, getting together, sexual tension expressed through dumb arguments, fake or arranged or secret marriages and pretend relationships including undercover as a couple, dirty talk including humiliation kink, kissing, relationships which are a lot of work but are worth it, angst with hopeful or happy endings, and Street's authority figure problems turning to sexual tension with Hondo.





	authority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



Hondo nodded as they talked to the couple and casually put an arm around Street’s waist. If Street wanted to throw their prepared covers out the window and tell everyone on this swanky cruise that they were a couple, then they would have to put on a convincing show. 

The couple – the international arms dealer Fiona Macfield and her husband Tom – had decided that Hondo and Street would be great buddies for a serious cocktail session, and so there was a lot of conversation to be improvised as well. Hondo was a little wary of letting Street make up things on the fly – it would be easy to catch him contradicting himself if he slipped up even once – but so far Street was doing okay.

“So how did you two meet?” Fiona asked.

“A mutual friend of ours, Duke,” Street answered right away. “That was a couple of years ago now.”

Hondo gently squeezed his hand, which was resting just above Street’s hip; it was good to put some truth into your cover, but no need to go overboard.

“And was it love at first sight?” Fiona asked.

Street looked over at Hondo. “I don’t know. Sweetie, what did you think of me when we first met?” He gave Hondo a little smile.

Hondo answered, “I thought you were the cockiest punk I’d met in a good long while,” and the group laughed.

“Actually, that’s true,” Street said, “He and I used to argue a lot. Before we got together.”

“That’s what makes it hot!” Tom said, a couple drinks ahead of the rest of them. “You let that sexual tension build and build, like friction making a fire.”

Fiona added, “I bet that’s how it was. You argued a lot because deep down you both cared about the other.”

“You think?” Street said, looking at Hondo expectantly. He seemed a little… nervous. Like he was taking this conversation a lot more seriously than you should take a cover story.

“Definitely,” Hondo said, rubbing Street’s back a little, feeling the tension in it ease a little at Hondo’s motions. 

“That’s sweet,” Fiona said with a smile, “Isn’t that sweet, Tom?” 

“Very sweet.”

“My husband’s a little bossy, but I know he means well,” Street said with a wide smile at them.

Hondo smiled too, though he gave Street a _don’t-push-it_ glance. “I guarantee, every time I’ve yelled at him, it was for his own good,” he said, and Fiona and Tom laughed again. Hondo looked over at Street to check his response, expecting some annoyance but hopefully not defensiveness. Instead, he saw that Street was… blushing. Just slightly. Not enough for Fiona or Tom to notice. And it didn’t seem like it was out of embarrassment exactly. Or, at least, it didn’t seem like Street was unhappy.

Strange.

“Isn’t that right, baby?” Hondo said with his patented sexy smile, “You know I’m only hard on you when you deserve it.”

Hondo was expecting maybe an eyeroll or a joking response, but Street just smiled and nodded, not even looking at Hondo. But there was something else.

Street’s breath hitched. 

Hondo tapped Street’s hip lightly with his finger to get his attention then, and Street turned toward him. 

Street’s eyes were dilated. 

He also looked a little nervous. Like he could tell Hondo was reading him and he didn’t want to be read.

Hondo moved his hand to Street’s shoulder then, giving him just a little more space. “Seriously, though, I’m really happy this guy’s in my life. I’m better off with him, no doubt.”

“Awww,” Fiona said, “You guys are the sweetest.”

Street looked over at Hondo, questioning. Clearly, he wanted to know if Hondo meant it as more than just part of the act.

Hondo squeezed his shoulder lightly, holding it for a moment, knowing that Street would be smart enough to hear the yes.

\--

After they were back in their room, Street immediately started talking about the case.

“Clearly, their guard is down. That’s good. I think if I spend some time alone with Tom, he’ll tell me where he likes to golf in LA – if he picks places that are convenient to where they’re staying, we could get clues to their LA residence location.”

“That’s good thinking, Street.”

They talked strategy a while longer, until Hondo decided that they needed to eat dinner and so they ordered room service.

They sat, Hondo eating sushi and Street eating a burger, and gossiped about Luca and Tan, laughing fondly at how they spent a year thinking that nobody had guessed they were hooking up, when of course everyone had, and at how Chris and Deacon were in a giant (good-natured) fight about whether Star Trek or Lord of the Rings is superior that had devolved into leaving stickers of Spock and Gandalf in inappropriate places to surprise the other.

Finally, Hondo decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

“Street, is there anything you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Street looked nervous. “I would never keep any secrets from you again. I learned my lesson, okay?”

“I don’t mean like that. I mean… is there anything… I mean, today, it got a little intense, right? In front of Fiona and Tom?”

Street shrugged. “I guess. I’m sure that was a real pain, me saying that we were a couple. I guess I thought it would be funny – I didn’t think it through.”

“The cover seems to be working out okay, actually. I just want to ask if you and I are doing okay.”

“We are. Right?”

“We are on my end.”

Street smiled. “Okay. Good.”

“It’s just… I don’t know, I just want to tell you – if you ever decide you want… more from me… you have to tell me. I can’t tell you, because I’m your boss. You’ve got to tell me.” Hondo looked at Street a long time, could see the longing, the desire in Street’s eyes.

“I…” Street started, then swallowed. He looked desperate, like he wanted Hondo to say the words so he wouldn’t have to.

Hondo couldn’t. But he moved closer, took a breath. “Baby, please, _please_ tell me what’s in your head.” 

Street swallowed. “I… I don’t know. Maybe… maybe I just need a little more time.” 

Hondo stepped back. 

“Take all the time you need.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise.”

\--  
Four days later, Fiona and Tom agreed to a plea deal and the team celebrated a job well done.

Six months later, Street requested a transfer to Mumford’s team, which was approved. 

The night Hondo found out, Street showed up at his home, boxes of takeout in his hands. 

Hondo looked at him, waiting for some excuse.

Instead, Street kissed him, long and hard and needy, his mouth opening up to let Hondo in, the heat of his lips eager and deep.

They parted and Street said, “Yesterday, doing that could have gotten you fired. And I’d never do that to you.”

Hondo smiled, ran his hand through Street’s hair, and invited him in.

\--

Hondo folded his arms, walking around Street, who was kneeling, naked and hard, on Hondo’s bedroom floor. 

“Why are we here today, Street?” 

Street hesitated. “So I learn how to respect authority,” Street gritted out. It was clear as day that even after months of doing this (at Street’s request), he still hated saying it, still felt a lush sheen of humiliation when he submitted to Hondo. 

His body sure seemed to like it, though.

Hondo rubbed the back of Street’s neck. “You know you need to be put in your place, don’t you, baby?” Hondo had been hesitant to talk like this at first, until he saw how Street reacted.

“Yes, sir,” Street said, breathing a little harder. 

Hondo chuckled. “Good boy.” He knelt down next to Street and whispered in his ear as he rubbed Street’s lip with his thumb, “I am going to work you over so many times tonight that you beg me to stop.”

“What if I beg you to keep going?” Street said with a smirk, then looked down again. “If that’s all right with you, sir.”

Hondo licked his lips. “As long as you’re on your hands and knees and begging, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, sir,” Street said, trying to look as humble and obedient as possible. But he couldn’t quite hide the sweetest smile Hondo had ever seen.


End file.
